


Please Look At Your Coffee Cup, Stiles

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: The Sterek Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop but not AU, derek proposes!!, exasperated!derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek proposes but Stiles is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Look At Your Coffee Cup, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 ficlet for the multi-fandom countdown for Muzna's birthday.  
> 

Derek spent a lot of time fussing around the tiny details, and by a lot, we’re talking nearly half a year. Or it could just be that he was trying to actually bring himself to do it; to ask Stiles. They had been going steady for more than four years now, ever since Derek had walked into the station after the La Iglesia ordeal and found Stiles waiting grumpily by the desk he had been handcuffed to. Derek’s appearance had led his entire face to light up and he stood up straight so fast that the handcuff bit into his wrist and down he bobbed again with a sharp ‘Ouch!’

‘Dude! That was so awesome, what you did back there! You’re a fricking wolf now! Like, a real wolf! I still can’t believe it. That’s so cool, man!’ Derek noticed that even handcuffs were not enough to restrict the kid – he was making up for the lack of the availability of one arm by gesticulating even more intensely and wildly with his free arm while bouncing up and down on his heels. Derek’s mouth quirked into the smallest of smiles as, after one furtive glance around, he bent down and picked the lock in a few seconds. Shushing Stiles’ praise, he grabbed his upper arm and marched him out in as inconspicuous a manner as possible. It was largely due to Stiles’ obliviousness and his awestruck haze that he didn’t notice until _much_ later (read: almost a month later) that the coffee that had followed that great escape had been their first date.

It was that same coffee place that he had finally decided on as the perfect place to propose, after considering the pros and cons of nearly every other place that meant something to them, obviously. He watched Stiles order both their coffees and then, nervous as hell, leaned forward, both elbows on the table. It wasn’t as if they had never talked about getting married. Stiles was always dropping hints about it, and their flat hunt a year ago was so full of innuendos and subtext that Derek had almost proposed right there and then, on their first night in the flat.

Stiles was oblivious, as usual, and was yammering on about the latest supernatural threat that had been stopped by the pack only about a week ago. Derek listened to him with a certain fond exasperation till their coffees arrived and then waited impatiently for Stiles to notice the far-from-usual label on his cup. But Stiles, unfortunately unaware, only popped  the top off, added creamer and sugar, popped it back on and proceeded to drink, not even noticing that there was something else written on his cup besides the typical ‘Stiles’.

‘Man, Deaton really ought to up the security systems again. Last time I checked, mountain ash supplies were definitely getting low. Maybe we should go get some more. Where do you get mountain ash from anyway? It’s not like it’s available at any supermarket, right!’ Stiles was still talking. At this rate, Derek thought, they were never going to get married.

Finally he cut through Stiles’ chatter and impatiently turned his cup around so that it moved directly into his line of vision. Stiles looked at him confusedly for a minute and then turned his eyes to the familiar writing on the cup. _Hale-Stilinski or Stilinski-Hale?_  Stiles expressions were almost impossible to chart, he moved from surprise, to shock, to delight, to certain smugness in a matter of seconds.

‘To be honest, either sounds good!’ he said before he grabbed Derek’s jacket and dragged him close, across the table, to kiss him. When they pulled apart, Stiles giggled. ‘Dude, stop it! Your eyes are glowing!’ and Derek grinned as he slammed a twenty down on the table and followed Stiles out of the shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will most probably be a series, because I do have a few more things floating around in my head. So, watch this space! Also, I need a beta reader, so if you want to beta my work, that'd be awesome :D


End file.
